1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a scanning laser ophthalmoscope for capturing a front image of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known scanning laser ophthalmoscope obtains a fundus image by scanning the fundus of the examinee's eye with laser light two-dimensionally. With regard to such technology, an apparatus has been proposed that performs a plurality of types of photography, such as infrared photography and fluorescence photography, by the single apparatus.
A technology of the relevant field is disclosed in JP-A-2008-228781, for example.